Echoes of the Past, Whispers of the Future
by Orion11
Summary: **ON HOLD INDEFINITELY** Hogwarts has been attacked and it's up to Harry and his friends to find out who is responsible but with Voldemort back in power will they survive their seventh year and graduate
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

The sun was setting over number 4 Privet Drive and Harry Potter was sitting in his room studying a book of defensive charms and shields which to anyone else would seem extremely unusual but Harry is anything but normal you see Harry Potter is a wizard who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

            Shortly after sunset Harry heard something scratching against his window. He went over and saw Hedwig waiting to be let in. After Harry opened the window she flew over and landed on his desk where Harry untied a package from Sirius he quickly opened it and found a letter and a small ball that looked like it was made from the clearest glass you could ever find with a band of gold around it with the incantation: Evocatus Scuti engraved on it. Wondering what it could be he opened the letter and read:

Dear Harry,

With all of the events that took place last year I thought you might get more use out of this than I could it's called a mirror all. To use it all you have to do is say the incantation engraved on it and it will not only protect you from any spell or curse cast on you not only that but it will also reflect it back toward the person that cast it. 

Also I wanted to tell you that you are probably going to be seeing a lot more of me this coming year but that's all I can tell you for now I talk to you a the start of term

-Sirius

Harry stared at the letter wondering what he meant when he was going to be seeing him a lot more often, but he didn't have much time to think about that because just after he finished reading four other owls flew in carrying packages of different sizes. He opened   the one from Ron first which contained several of Fred and Georges new inventions and a few packs of wizard duel cards from Ron. He set the cards aside so he could open them later and put the rest back in the box. He picked up Hermione's package next and began to open it. Harry had barely opened the package when a bright flash of light filled his room. After the light faded away Harry looked up to find a book floating in the middle of his room giving off a soft reddish glow. Harry reached up and grabbed the book and turned it over to look at the title and was surprised to find that is was a book written by Hermione of some of the more advanced spells she had either invented in school or found in the research she constantly seemed to be doing. Inside the front cover Harry found a note from Hermione

Dear Harry,

 I thought that this book might help in some of your classes this coming school year and just so you don't think I'm too obsessed with learning I've also sent you a book on different Quidditch moves and techniques you could try during the Quidditch season 

-Hermione

Eager to open his next present he picked up the next package and opened it to find a small bag that seemed to resemble a muggle book bag from Professor McGonagall

Dear Mr. Potter,

With all the events that took place last year I've decided to send you a gift that will be useful this coming school year the bag will hold as many items as you might need to put into it without weighing more than its original weight also if you open the bag you will notice I have included a new broom for you to use for the upcoming Quidditch

I have also written to inform you that I have decided to allow Dudley to attend this year but you will be responsible for making sure that he learns everything he needs to know before the start of term. I will also be sending a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley letting informing them of my decision.

-Headmistress McGonagall

 Harry reread the letter again to make sure that he had read it correctly and sure enough he had Dudley would be coming to Hogwarts that is if his parents don't find a way to stop him first. Harry stayed up late trying to decide how and when he should tell Dudley the good news and had finally decided to just before he went to sleep that he would tell him the next morning so that they would have plenty to teach him everything he missed.

The next morning at breakfast Uncle Vernon was in on mood to put up with any surprises and his mood didn't improve when a large barn owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in the middle of his bacon and eggs. Uncle Vernon looked down at the letter and then up at Harry expecting it to about him, but when he opened the letter his face turned the darkest shade of purple Harry had ever seen as he stared in disbelief at the letter. "You had something to do with this didn't you I knew it was a mistake letting stay here. You've been a menace to us ever since you showed up on our doorstep seventeen years ago and we've had enough of it go pack your things you're moving out first thing tomorrow morning"

Harry and Dudley stared at Uncle Vernon in disbelief until Dudley finally asked "But dad where is Harry going to live he's got no place to go?"

Uncle Vernon turned to Dudley with a look of pure rage on his face "You to became such good friends that you had to go and become a wizard just like him. Well look at what your friendship with him has got you" Uncle Vernon said throwing the parchment letter across the table.

Dudley picked up the letter and read and a slight smile spread across his face which he tried to hide but it was too late Uncle Vernon had noticed it and he lost the last little bit of control over himself that he had left. He stood up and went over and grabbed Harry and Dudley and dragged them both upstairs and told them to pack their things they were both being kicked out now instead of just Harry tomorrow morning.

While packing Harry started to think about places the two of them cold stay until it was time to return to Hogwarts and immediately the answer came to him he'd send a letter to Ron asking for help when he was done packing

Dear Ron,

The muggles have finally lost it and are kicking me and Dudley out of the house because they got a letter from Professor McGonagall telling them the Dudley is a wizard and that he was going to be aloud to attend Hogwarts.

We need a place to stay until we catch the train back to school and were wondering since your dad was the new Minister of Magic if he could send a car to pick the two of us up and bring us to your house.

I'll be sending this letter to you using a spell called instant receive that I read about while studying for the owls exams during our fifth year to use it just point your wand at the letter or package you wish to send to someone say the persons name along with the incantation sendarius. I need you to reply as soon as you get this letter

-Harry

Harry quickly folded the letter a muttered the spell that would send it to Ron just as Uncle Vernon walked back into the room "You better be done because it's time to leave" announced Uncle Vernon as he grabbed Harry's trunk and began to carry it down the stairs and out the front door and dropped it next to Dudley who still couldn't accept the fact that his parents were kicking him out of the house for being a wizard. A few minutes later Harry came out to join him followed closely by Uncle Vernon who had just gotten done checking to see if Harry and Dudley had taken all of their things with them then he closed the door and locked it.


	2. Death Comes on Swift Wings

Chapter 2- Death Comes on Swift Wings

Just when Harry had started wondering if Ron had gotten his letter he heard a small pop and looked over at his school chest and found Ron reply lying on top of it. Harry opened it and read it out loud so Dudley could hear what it said

Hey Harry, 

Sorry it took so long to send a reply but every time I tried to use that spell you told me about it ended up catching the letter on fire but I finally got it right

I told my dad about happened and he said he would send a Ministry car to come pick you and Dudley up and bring you to the Burrow which should get there shortly after you read this.

I'll see you when you get here

-Ron

Dudley who apparently been worried about where they were going to be living suddenly relaxed when he heard that they would be staying with one of Harry's friends from school. They had only been waiting a few minutes when a blue car turned the corner and stopped right in front of them and a young looking wizard got out of the car and helped them load their things into the trunk of the car which looked like it could never hold everything they had with them but somehow it did. After everything was loaded into the car Harry and Dudley got in the back which amazed Dudley because of how big it was compared to normal muggle cars.

Several hours later they pulled up outside of the burrow which looked a lot bigger and a lot sturdier. Harry and Dudley walked up to the front door where they were met by Ron and his dad

"Hi Harry glad to see you made it here ok, but who's that with you?" asked Ron glancing over at Dudley 

"Oh that's my cousin Dudley he is going to be attending school with us" Harry told Ron "His parents threw him out with me when they found out that he is a wizard and would be attending school with us"

As they were talking a small tawny owl flew up and delivered a copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry. He paid the owl five Knuts and it flew off. Harry looked at the headline on the front page and his jaw nearly hit the floor as he read the front page. "Harry are you ok" Mr. Weasley asked looking a little worried.

Harry was too shocked to speak all he could do was show them the front page where a small picture of Number four Privet Drive only nothing remained from the house except a large pile of rubble with the dark mark blazing high above. 

Dudley stood looking at the picture with a puzzled look on his face obviously not understanding why everyone was staring at the picture "um guys what's wrong" starting to get a little worried.

"I think we should go inside and talk" said Mr. Weasley guiding everyone into the lounge just off the main hall where they all sat down and Mr. Weasley looked up at Dudley wondering where to begin. "Dudley I have something to tell you and it will not be easy for you to accept and I don't expect to you to understand everything right now"

Dudley had a look of pure panic on is face wondering what could have happened that could have caused them to be this worried about a story in the news paper. "wh- what's happened "

"Dudley I'm sorry but the picture in the paper of that house that was destroyed was your mom and dads house the story said that they were found dead trying to escape from Lord Voldemort" continued Harry

Dudley's look of panic instantly turned into a look of disbelief and shock as he stared at Harry. "What do you mean? How could my parents be dead they didn't have any ties to the wizarding world so why would Voldemort want to try to kill them?"

"I think I can answer that" answered Mr. Weasley "Voldemort's master Dumbledore put a Kinsafe charm on your house when Harry came to live with you seventeen years ago which only he and Harry knew about well since Dumbledore joined forces with Voldemort and the Death Eaters again he probably removed the charm allowing Voldemort to come and find you and Harry to try and kill both of you but apparently you two had already left by the time he got there" 

"But why does he want to kill Harry I mean what makes him so important to Voldemort?" asked Dudley nearly crying at the loss of his parents 

"You see Dudley Harry is destined to be one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world and when Voldemort lost his body when he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby and failed he spent 13 years trying to get his body back and when he finally did during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts he vowed to find a way to kill Harry and anything or anyone that gets in his way?" explained Mr. Weasley before he and Ron got up and left Harry and Dudley to talk amongst themselves.

"Harry why didn't you ever try to warn me or my parents about Voldemort?" demanded Dudley as if blaming Harry for the deaths of his parents "I mean you could have tried to warn us even if my parents probably wouldn't have listened to you you still could have tried"

Harry stared at the floor unable to look Dudley in the eyes because everything he said was true "I don't know why I didn't tell you, just thought we would be safe there. I wouldn't have intentionally put you or your parents in any danger non matter how bad they treated sometimes. I don't expect you to forgive me but in time I hope you will"

Dudley was about to say something when Ron, his father, and his brothers came into the room "Sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I have more bad news we just received word from Hogwarts that all prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl are to report to the school Dudley they would also like you to come so they can finish teaching you anything that Harry hasn't already taught you yet"

"Great and I thought that this summer vacation was going to be boring. First Dudley and I narrowly missed getting killed by Dumbledore and Voldemort and now I find out that I have to go back to school a whole month early" complained Harry 

"I know but the ministry of magic and your teachers at Hogwarts want to make sure that it will be safe for students to return to classes at the start of term. So the Ministry will be posting Aurors at all the entrances to the school grounds and throughout the school" said Mr. Weasley while gathering up some food for their trip seeing as Harry and Dudley had been at the Burrow for several hours and hadn't eaten since breakfast and were starving "we have to hurry everyone has been instructed to arrive at Hogsmeade station by 7:00 pm tonight"

Ron looked at the clock on the wall "They want all of us there by seven but how are we supposed to get there it's already 5:30 and it would take hours to get there taking the train"

"Not to worry the school made sure that all students that would be arriving early were sent a portkey." Explained Bill holding up an old broken dinner plate "now all we have to do is go get Hermione before we leave for Hogwarts"

Ron and Bill lead everyone into another room in the back of the house that had a large fireplace that took up almost all of one wall had a large bronze container of Floo powder "everyone wait here I'll go get Hermione and come back then we can all go to Hogwarts" said Mr. Weasley and just as he was about to throw a handful of Floo power into the fireplace when a huge pillar of green flames filled the fireplace lighting up the room and when the flames had died down Hermione stood in their place.

"Hermione what are you doing here" demanded Harry and Ron at the same time "we were just about to come and get you so we can go to Hogwarts"

"Well I heard that the teachers were calling the school prefects back to school early and I figured that everyone would meet here before leaving for Hogwarts so I thought I'd save you the trouble of coming to get me. By the way congratulations Ron on being made a prefect"  

"Ok I know this isn't the time to ask this with us being short on time but when were you planning on telling me that you were made a prefect" asked Harry almost insulted that Ron had not told him something that important.

"Well you don't think that I'm going back to school a whole month early just for my health do, of course I'm a prefect" answered Ron "now what do you say we all get going"


	3. Spys in our Midst

Chapter 3- Spys in our Midst

Everyone had arrived at Hogsmeade station by seven and was greeted by Professor Flitwick who stood at the end of the platform waiting for them next to a large rack of brooms that look like it held enough brooms for every prefect in the school and then some.

"Hello students and Minister Weasley we're sorry we had to call all of you back to school so early but it was necessary to ensure the safety of the rest of the students" shouted the professor's magically magnified voice "Now if each of you will approach the cart and pick up a new Razorwind2003 racing broom. You will learn more about why you are being given them when we get to the school but until then please follow me" said Professor Flitwick mounting a small broom that had been floating next to him 

Harry stood staring in aww at the new broom he now held in his hands and at the brooms that the other people around him were holding each seemed to be custom made for its owner. It wasn't until Dudley had tapped him on the shoulder that he realized that everyone had already mounted their brooms and began to follow the professor to Hogwarts "Are you coming or do I have to leave without you?" he asked before he took off to follow everyone else

"Yea, I'm coming" answered Harry trying to catch up to Dudley who surprisingly was really good at flying considering this was the first time he has ever been on a broom. When they were about five minutes away from landing in front of the gate leading to the school grounds Professor Flitwick landed and wait for everyone else to do the same

"I'm afraid we have to walk from here because of a anti-flying charm that has been put on the walls surrounding the school grounds to prevent anyone from flying to Hogwarts" explained Professor Flitwick before opening the gates and escorting everyone into the Great Hall where the four house tables had been replaced by a large round table with the Hogwarts seal in the center of it "Now if everyone will have a seat the headmistress will arrive soon to speak with you."

Several minutes later Headmistress McGonagall walked into the Great Hall followed by Professor Snape and Remus Lupin "I would like to thank everyone for giving up the last month of summer vacation and tell you I wouldn't have done it unless it was absolutely necessary to ensure the safety of the staff and students" said McGonagall while looking around the table at everyone present "now before I go into any detail about what safety measures I have planned to use during this school year I have decided that it's necessary and Minister Weasley agrees with me to make sure that none of you are Death Eaters by having each one of you drink Veritaserum and to make sure that all of you tell the truth. The ones who are not a Death Eater will be aloud to stay but the ones who are a Death Eater will immediately be taken into custody by Aurors for crimes committed against the wizarding world."

All of the students look at each other everyone was noticeably nervous "Now who wants to go first" asked Professor Snape who looked ready to expel the first person who showed the slightest signs of being a Death Eater 

"I think we will start with Slytherin house then Gryffindor followed by Ravenclaw and finally Hufflepuff" said Professor McGonagall as she walked around to her seat at the table and sat between the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects and pulled two bottles of crystal clear liquid that Harry instantly recognized as the Veritaserum "now if everyone will everyone will take some Veritaserum and pass it to the person next to you" she said passing one bottle to the Slytherin prefects and one bottle to the Gryffindor prefects.

Harry took a drink of the potion and suddenly felt like all his cares and worriess were swept away and were replaced by a feeling of pure joy that he had never felt in his entire life. It seem to Harry like he had taken the Veritaserum hours ago but in reality it turned out to be only a few minutes and as he came to his senses he noticed that several of the Slytherin prefects and a few of the Hufflepuff prefects were gone "Well now that we have rooted out any spies that were trying to hide among us I think it's time that we explain why we called all of you back so early" said Remus as he came back into the Great Hall and took his seat at the table waiting for the Headmistress to begin the meeting.

"As I'm sure you are all aware Dumbledore and Voldemort have been attacking wizarding schools throughout the world and while their motives still aren't quite clear we thought it crucial to call all prefects back to school early to hopefully prepare you for what will probably be the most difficult school year this school has seen in many years" explained McGonagall looking more tense than anyone had ever seen before "To accomplish this we have equipped you with top of the line racing brooms that were specially made for each person here also they have been enchanted so that only the person who owns the broom can ride it. They will be used to patrol the Quidditch field during games unless you are participating in the game then you must use your own broom."

"And now for the bad news" said Remus Lupin "I have decided to come back to Hogwarts to be your defense against the dark arts teacher and until the start of term I have been asked to teach this years prefects wandless magic in order to prepare you for the threat of attack this school could be facing. Everyone here will also be taught to apparate by Sirius Black who's name has recently been cleared by the ministry. Every prefect will be required to be able to apparate properly by the beginning of term in order to provide immediate assistance in case any problems do arise at any time during the coming year"

"Excuse me professor but how are we going to apparate on school grounds I read there is a charm put on Hogwarts that prevented anyone from apparating into or around the school" asked Hermione looking more than a little concerned about how she was going to master wandless magic and apparating in one month.

"That's really quite simple Hermione. The teachers and staff here have the ability to apparate on school grounds because when they are hired by the headmaster or headmistress the charm that prevents them from apparating doesn't work on them unless the are fired or decide to quit teaching here so as long as you are wearing your prefect badge you will be able to apparate" explained Professor Lupin before turning to the rest of the table and asking "Are there anymore questions any of you have that I could try to answer for you"

"Yes, I have one more question" said Hermione "the teachers can apparate on school grounds but how does that help us I mean non of us work or teach here"

Professor Lupin looked at Hermione not knowing how he should answer her question until Headmistress McGonagall spoke up "I'm not sure if your aware Miss Granger but Hogwarts prefects are school staff and are not affected by the charm"

"Well that should take care of any announcements I had to give you" announced Professor Lupin before sitting down in his seat

"I have a few announcements of my own before I dismiss everyone first after meeting with top officials in the Ministry they have decided to allow me to grant you permission to use the three unforgivable curses on any and all Death Eaters if in your opinion the lives of other students are at risk. Also all Hogsmeade trips have been canceled effective now for all students that are not currently attending their seventh year here and finally it has been decided that just having a password protecting the entrance to each house dormitory isn't enough so we have used a powerful anti-intruder spell so that if anyone that is not a member of that house or a member of the staff that tries to enter without being willingly invited will instantly transported to my office to explain their actions"

A number of groans could be heard coming from many of the fifth and sixth year prefects whose moods instantly changes the moment they heard that they wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year

"Now I know that many of you are not happy with this decision but It was necessary to secure the safety of the students and until I am convinced that it is safe no one other than seventh years will not be permitted to attend" said Professor McGonagall her voice suddenly becoming stern "Well I think that we have discussed everything we needed to tonight if everyone will go up to your common rooms you will find dinner waiting for you"

Harry met Dudley, Hermione and Ron outside the portrait of the fat lady apparently in the rush to get the prefects back to Hogwarts that the teachers hadn't bothered to tell the prefects living in each house the new password to get into the common room it wasn't until about ten minutes later when Sirius came walking down the corridor that that everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"what are a bunch of fine Gryffindors doing out here when they should be having dinner in their common room"  asked Sirius confused as to why they were standing out in the corridor

"well professor it seems that in the rush to get back to Hogwarts none of us bothered to find out what the new password is to get into the common room so we're stuck out here" replied Hermione 

" there is a very good reason for that you know" said Sirius a slight grin starting to spread across his thin lips.

"Not to be rude or anything but can you hurry up and explain so we can go in and eat I getting hungry" said Ron

"ok, long story short I decided to make this your first lesson on how to apparate all you have to do is get from this side of the portrait hole to the other side without opening it" replied Sirius still grinning

Sirius was just about to begin to explain how to apparate when the portrate of the fat lady asked "are you sure you just wouldn't rather set a new password instead letting their dinner get cold because you decided to turn this into a lesson"

Everyone was staring angrily at Sirius for keeping them from their dinner and the Harry and Ron looked at Hermione wondering why she didn't know that a new password had to set since she was considered to be a know it all by everyone at school.

"Well since you've told everyone about that lie I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to start your lessons. In the meantime what would you like your password to be" replied Sirius looking slightly at not having to do any work his first official day as a free man and his first day as a teacher.

The Gryffindor prefects talked for five minutes about what their password should be before they decided on the password Dracus after a powerful spell that Harry had created during summer vacation that summons a large phoenix fire dragon than has all of the normal features of a dragon but is made completely out of fire and is twice as powerful as a normal dragon

"everyone inside that food isn't going to eat itself" said Ron as he pushed his way in to the common room to be the first to get something to eat 

The rest of the night was uneventful. Harry and his friends had dinner and stayed up and talked about everything they had done while during summer vacation until about one in the morning when they said goodnight and went up to bed.


	4. Rain of Fire

Chapter 4- Rain of Fire

Harry was shaken awake the following morning by Ron "Harry hurry up your going miss our first lesson with professor Lupin in half an hour and we still need to get something to for breakfast." Harry got out of bed put on some robes and followed Ron down to the great hall to get something to eat before going to their first wandless magic lesson which was being held out on the school grounds because some of the spells they were going to be performing would require a lot of room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive early to their first wandless magic lesson to find everyone from the prefects meeting the night before was there waiting for class to start. About fifteen minutes later Professor Lupin arrived "Hello everyone and welcome to your first wandless magic lesson I'm Professor Remus Lupin and I'll be your teacher"

"First off how many of you have had any experience with wandless magic" asked the professor looking at the group of students.

"I have professor" said Harry stepping to the front of the group

"Excellent Harry would you mind telling which spell and giving a slight demonstration" asked Lupin wondering what kind of spell Harry was going to perform

"Sure professor" said Harry "I'm going to perform the Draconius spell."

Harry couldn't ever remember seeing his classmates this scared before even Lupin looked a little worried because the Draconius spell was a very powerful and dangerous spell that many of the students had seen him practicing out on the grounds in his free time

"Harry you may begin whenever you are ready but first let me create a magical barrier around the rest of the class to protect them incase the spell backfires" Lupin then used his wand to create magical glass boxes around the rest of the students "Okay Harry go ahead"

Harry put his wand back into his pocket and began to concentrate on his spell and the dragon it created and when he was finally ready he held his hands above his head and as he did the sky above them burst into flames and fire rained from the sky and collected into a giant ball right in front of Harry and slowly began to take the shape of a dragon and by the time the spell was complete a large flaming dragon stood staring down at the class waiting for Harry to command it.

"Very good Harry but can you control it" asked Lupin staring I awe at the dragon standing before him.

"Yes, of course I can and watch this" after saying this Harry jumped onto the dragon's back and flew down to the Quidditch pitch taking a couple of laps around it before coming back and landing in front of a still stunned class and with another spell the dragon disappeared as quickly as it was created

"That was amazing. Where did you learn such an advanced spell?" Lupin asked still surprised that someone Harry's age was able to perform such a complex spell.

"To tell you the truth I didn't find it in a book I created it during summer vacation hoping it would be helpful incase we had to fight Voldemort the dragon cannot be harmed by any spell because it is made up of the hopes and dreams of every living person which can never be destroyed by the forces of darkness" answered Harry before returning to the rest of the students so Lupin could continue class.

"Well I planning on starting on simple wandless magic like how to perform a spell that lets you throw fireballs but seeing as Mr. Potter has shown that you are all capable of some slightly more complicated spells I think we'll end our lesson here today so I can go and plan what I'm going to teach you in your lesson later this afternoon now as long as no one has anything to add class dismissed.

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry on his way to lunch "Harry that was great I knew you were working on creating a spell of your own but I had no idea that it was that strong or that you were that close to finishing it" said Hermione once she had finally caught up to Harry.

As they entered the great hall and sat at the large table that had been there the night they had arrived at Hogwarts and began to eat lunch as Harry explained "I finished it about two weeks before Dudley and I left his parents home I must have surprised Dudley and Aunt Petunia at least fifteen times when they had walked into my room to find small replicas of all kinds of dragons flying around the room as I tried to decide which one I like best."

"That's great but where did you hear about the Phoenix Fire Dragon I've read almost every book on magical creatures that you can find in Diagon Alley and I haven't even heard of it do you mind telling me where you read about it" asked Hermione between bites of food

"You both remember all of the research I did on spells and charms for the Triwizard tournament during our fourth year here" Harry said and watched as Ron and Hermione nodded "well I got permission from one of the professors to use the Restricted Section in the library so that I would have a fair chance at winning the tournament and during one evening I happened to find a book on rare and hard to find magical creatures which I spent about ten minutes skimming through taking notes on some of the more interesting ones I found. Later when I was creating the Draconius spell and was getting frustrated that I couldn't find the right dragon that I liked and would want my spell to summon and then I thought back to the notes I had taken and went and checked to see if I had made any notes on dragons that most people haven't heard of or weren't that familiar with" said Harry looking rather proud of himself

The next three and half weeks went smoothly Dudley was even able to find some free time away from his studies which he spent with Harry out on the Quidditch pitch with Harry who showed him some of the basics of the game using the brooms that the professors had given them and after an hour of practice Harry had to admit that Dudley was as much of a natural at Quidditch as he was and when they finally landed three hours later both of them were so tired that they could barely make the walk back to the castle to eat dinner. 

A couple of hours later Harry and Dudley finally entered the common room and sank into two of the largest chairs they could find when Harry turned to Dudley "You know Dudley your really good at Quidditch maybe you should try out for the house team considering we have several openings because of certain events that took place of the end of last year."

"Are you sure Harry I mean I haven't been playing that long and Professor McGonagall said we weren't allowed to use the brooms they gave us so what am I going to use during the games if I make the team"

"I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you try your best. Also I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Professor McGonagall sent me a new broom for my birthday earlier this summer she said it might come in handy during the Quidditch season so if you want to you can use my old Firebolt for tryouts and if you make the team you can go keep it to use during practice and games" said Harry

Harry and Dudley talked until they both fell asleep in the chairs they were sitting in by the fire.


	5. Start of Term Surprises

Chapter 5- Start of Term Surprises

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron shaking him "Harry wake up we need to leave for Hogsmeade station in thirty minutes and you still need to get dressed and have some breakfast." Harry woke up Dudley and then went up to  the boys dorm and changed from their night clothes into their robes then went down to a nearly empty Great Hall since breakfast was nearly over they had no problem finding a place to sit. Just as they started to eat Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice could be heard throughout the Great Hall and corridors of the school "All students please report to the Entrance Hall for a quick meeting."

When everyone had assembled in the Entrance Hall  they were greeted by a cheerful but serious looking Professor McGonagall "Ok everyone today is the day we have all been preparing for will all of the seventh year prefects please follow Professors Lupin, Black, and Snape  to Platform 9 ¾  where you will meet the Hogwarts Express and pick up the rest of the students and make sure  they make it back here safely

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed professors and the rest of the prefects out of the castle where they apparated to  Platform 9 ¾.

Once they had arrived the professors called everyone together "Gryffindor prefects you will go with Professor Black who will split you into groups of two to patrol the muggle platforms for any unusual or Death Eater activity if you see anything suspicious let one of the professors know as soon as possible but remember the safety of the students is your number one priority next Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects you will go with Professor Lupin to help load trunks into the luggage car when students start to arrive. Slytherins you will come with me and make sure everything is in order on the train and until students start to arrive Ravenclaws you help the Gryffindors patrol the platform and Hufflepuffs you will patrol the platform out here until students arrive." Said Snape seeming to enjoy his authority over the whole group way too much in Harry's opinion.

It didn't take long for students to start coming through the barrier to board the train Harry and Ron had been walking around the muggle platforms for nearly and hour now "We've  been walking around here forever and haven't seen a single bit of trouble so far. How much longer until the train leaves so we can get back to Hogwarts?" complained Ron as they began their tenth walkthrough of the platforms.

"The train leaves in ten minutes lets head back to the platform and board the train and find out if the professors need us to do anything else before it leaves" said Harry as both of them turned and began to their walk back toward the platform and just as they reached the barrier two stupefy spells came flying through the air and narrowly missed Harry and Ron "where did those come" they both yelled at the same time as they turned to find where the two spells came from only to find a dozen Death Eaters standing at the other end of the platform

"Ron go and apparate to the conductor and tell him to get the train out of here then go and bring Draco and Hermione back here I'll stay and buy you some time but I can't hold them off forever so hurry" said Harry

Ron gave Harry a you can't be serious look "fine but be careful" and with that he was gone

Harry looked around the station to make sure there wasn't anymore students that still needed to board the train before saying "I will never allow you to hurt any of the students I have promised to protect" and with that he used to most powerful shield spell to protect himself then turned around to face the barrier and yelled "impediment barrius" before throwing a rock at it to make sure it had been sealed

The Death Eaters sneered at Harry "you may have protected your classmates but who is there left to protect you" 

"We are" yelled Ron as he appeared on Harry's right side and a few seconds later Draco and Hermione appeared on his left

"Oh you think all four of you can defeat us well all you've done is give us a chance to give to get ride of you all at once but seeing as I'm in a hurry I don't have to time to kill you so I think I'll just send you to a place were by the time you four find your way back it will be too late to stop us" said one of the taller Death Eaters who was obviously in charge and with that he raised his wand and shouted "Tempus Displaca" and before Harry and his friends could put up any kind of defense a large glowing tornado came out of the floor of the station and enveloped the four prefects and in all of the confusion of trying to get out of it none of them saw that some off the signs had come off the wall and were being blown around by the wind until one of the larger one came in knocking out all four of them

When Harry finally came to several hours later he remembered what had happened and quickly checked to see if there were any Death Eaters still lurking in the shadows waiting to attack after he was sure there weren't any he went to check on Ron, Hermione and Draco who were laying unconscious a few feet were he had woke up. By the time he got back to them he found that they were already awake. 

"where are we" asked Ron 

"From where we're sitting we should be in Hogsmeade station but I only see a few small shops and huts" said Hermione looking puzzled

"I can see Hogwarts from here why don't we go and find out what happened and where or when we are" said Draco 

ten minutes later they were standing outside the doors to the Entrance Hall they were about to open them when they opened and two witches and two wizards could be seen standing behind there

Finally one of them said "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we are the founders I am Godric Gryffindor and these are Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff and finally Lord Slytherin seconds later four very noticeable thuds could be heard as Harry and his friends fainted from shock.

Harry woke several hours later in the hospital wing to find a plump little witch fussing over a nasty looking cut on Hermione's forehead he looked around for Ron and Draco until he heard a voice call out "If your looking for your friends they woke up a little while ago and are waiting for you with the rest of founders in Lord Gryffindor's office it's located just past the Great Hall behind a large statue of a phoenix the password for it Pure of Heart I will bring your other friend here up once I take care of the cut on her forehead" said the voice which Harry now realized was Lady Hufflepuff "Thanks I'll see you later" said Harry as he left the hospital wing to join his friends in Gryffindor's where they were joined shortly afterward by Hermione and Lady Hufflepuff

"Well now that everyone is awake maybe one of you would care to explain what you're doing here and what is going on" said a rather annoyed Lord Slytherin 

"Calm yourself Salazar you haven't got a reason not to trust or be rude to them" said Godric before turning to Harry and his friends "please go ahead"

Harry and his friends looked at one another waiting to see who would be first to say something until Draco surprised them all by speaking up "Well you see sir we attend school here in the future and were supposed to begin our seventh year here as prefects but while trying to protect the other students on their way here we were attacked by dark wizards and one of them used a tempus displaca spell to send the four of us back in time which is how we came to find ourselves on your doorstep"

"I had hoped that this prediction that was given to Lady Ravenclaw several years wouldn't come true" said Godric.

"Sir if you don't mind my asking but what was that prediction" asked Hermione looking really interested even though she never really believed divination and psychic predictions 

"No I don't mind. A year after we opened this school we were visited by a wise and gifted seer who told us about a powerful dark wizard who would wield the power to destroy the world but she also told us not to lose hope for our heir would be sent back in time by one of the dark wizards minions in an attempt to keep them from interfering in their plans but little did he know that by sending the four of you back in time to meet us he would be the cause of his masters downfall because the seer gave us more than just a prediction that night she entrusted us with four sacred relics that when worn would give wearer the knowledge and any special powers we have or will have in the future" explained Godric

"Well if that's true that must mean that each one of us in the heir to one of the four of you." Said Ron piecing together parts of the story that fit with everything they had experienced so far

"Yes, your right" said Lady Ravenclaw finally speaking up for the first time since the meeting started

"Assuming this is all true how do we know who is heir to who?" asked Hermione suddenly going from extremely interested and curious to returning to her normal skeptical self

"That's simple" said Godric as he walked over to a large chest and opened it to reveal many swords with jeweled handles and other small daggers he bent down and picked up a small glowing orb which he then brought back and held in front him "The relics are drawn to the heir of the person they were entrusted to." After he said this he muttered some kind of spell the Harry couldn't understand and the orb rose into the air glowed as bright as the sun before splitting into four smaller amulets each one glowing a different color the blue one floated over and stopped in front of Hermione, the yellow to Ron, and to the surprise of everyone in the room the final two that were glowing red and green floated over and stopped in front of Harry.

"How strange, we were told to expect four heirs but it seems that you Harry are the heir to both Salazar and myself unfortunately I cannot let allow you to keep both amulets because if the dark wizard from your time were to control them all hope would be lost all the magic in the world would not be able to stop him" said Godric

"Since you are heir to both of us you must choose which amulet you are going to keep and find someone who is both noble and trustworthy to represent the fourth founder" said Salazar whose personality changed he was instantly kinder and more willing to talk to Harry than when they first met.

"If I have to choose then I choose the Gryffindor amulet" said Harry as Salazar's Snapelike personality reappeared just as quickly as it had left.

"Very well Harry you have chosen to represent me and my house and I am deeply honored but now you must chose who will be the wielder or the Slytherin amulet. Choose carefully because it will be the four of you who will inherit Hogwarts and become head of the house you each represent.

Harry looked slowly around the room at his friends "I choose Draco"

"Very well" said Salazar "I am honored to consider you my heir"

"Now when you return to your own time the amulets you now posses will guide you to each of our four original offices that were perfectly preserved when we created this office that the four of us are sharing in them you will find more than enough potion ingredients to make whatever potions you see fit the rest but that's all I'm going to say so that the rest can be a surprise for when you go home" said Lord Gryffindor

"I would like to recommend that you keep the location of your office a secret so you will have some place to call your own where you can study or just get away from the stress of everyday life" recommended Lady Ravenclaw

"About going home how are we going to get there" asked Draco speaking up for the first time in since explaining how they ended up outside the doors to the Entrance Hall

"That's easier than it sounds you see the seer who told us to expect the four of you also told us that you wouldn't know how to get home she also told us how to send you home but first why doesn't everyone come down to the Great Hall the start of term feast is going to start soon then we could send you home afterwards and if anyone asks you are visiting from another wizarding school trying to decide if you want to make a permanent transfer to Hogwarts"

One by one Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco agreed that it couldn't hurt to stay and have something to eat they were actually eager to see what the start if term feast would be like.

When they walk into the Great Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and sat with the students in Gryffindor and Draco went and sat with the Slytherins so that the four of them would better blend in with the other students. Everyone had just found there seats when Lady Hufflepuff walked in followed by ten mystified first years. They walked through the Great Hall and stopped in front of the staff table and waited for Lady Ravenclaw to give the start of term speech.

"Welcome students to another exciting year here at Hogwarts I have a few start of term announcements before we start the sorting ceremony. First the forest bordering the school grounds is strictly off limits to all students anyone found in violation of this rule will find themselves chained to a wall down in the dungeons for a week. Second due to the popularity of a newly invented sport called Quidditch we have decided to construct a pitch and house teams so you can have a chance to enjoy it also. Anyone in second year and higher who wishes to participate please let your head of house know as soon as possible." said Lady Ravenclaw "and now without any further interruptions let the sorting ceremony begin."

As Lady Ravenclaw went back to her seat at the staff table a plump little witch came down and stood behind a the new first year students and raised her wand "SOTE DIVISIUM" above their heads a large golden cloud hovered above the new students "Now when I call your name would you please sit on this stool and you will be sorted into the house you will reside in during your education here in this castle" Lady Hufflepuff said before unrolling a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts seal on it

"Joan Walters"

A shy girl slowly separated herself from the rest of the new first years and walked up and sat on the stool looking up at the cloud waiting for it to do something. What happened next shocked Harry and his friends. As they watched the cloud turned blue and a shape slowly began to form and without any warning a large bird flew out of the cloud and took two laps around the great hall before settling on the girl's shoulder and vanished with a slight pop. She smiled and went to join her classmates in Ravenclaw

"Next we have Derrick Potter"

A tall confident looking young boy made his way through the small group of students and sat down on the stool waiting for the cloud to announce his house. A few seconds later the cloud turned a disturbing shade of red and a elegant looking red lion jumped out of the cloud startling all of the first years and even some of the second years who knew what to expect. The lion stopped in front of the staff table and let out a roar that announced that he had been placed in Gryffindor while also putting cracks in the halls many before finally going to rest at Derricks feet under the Gryffindor table.

"Well that was certainly entertaining but lets continue. Amber Evens"

Everyone watched as a girl with sparkling green eyes approached the stool and sat down. She had barely been sitting there for more than a few seconds when the cloud turned golden and a large bird made of blue flames flew out and circled the hall before landing at an empty seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Well I don't know what to say but we need to talk to you in Gryffindor's office after the feast. Now for the final sorting of the evening we have Tea Glenadade"

A short girl with short brown hair who had been waiting patiently walked up and took her turn on the stool and this time the cloud glowed yellow and a large badger appeared looked at her and vanished in a flash of light.

Once the ceremony was finished Godric Gryffindor stood "I would like to welcome everyone once again to another great year here at Hogwarts and wish all incoming first years good luck in your new houses. Well now that that's out of the way let the feast begin.

The feast lasted for nearly and two hours before everyone was finished and the last of the food disappeared from the plates leaving the spotless. Harry and his friends met in the Entrance Hall shortly after the feast and walked together up to Gryffindor's office where they were met once again by the four founders 

"We would like to thank you for letting us spend the evening here but it's time for us to return to our own time said Hermione "By the way how do we get home?"

"If the four of you are ready to go we can send you home ourselves" offered Lady Hufflepuff.

"Thank you, but I think I figured out how to get us home said Harry to a relieved looking Ron and Hermione 

"How" they both said looking at Harry

"Easy, we'll use a portkey. It will obviously have to be modified to let us travel through time to Hogwarts but I'm reasonably sure I can do it."

"Good, but we really do need to get home and make sure that the rest of the students are okay" said Draco who was starting to get a little impatient wait to go home

"Fine let's go. All I have to do is find something to turn into a portkey. Ah, here ot is" Harry said pulling out a broken hourglass and his wand "Tempus Portus et Hogwarts. There now that that's done lets go home"

Everyone put their hand one the portkey "Okay one… two… thee" everyone waved goodbye to the founders as the felt the familiar jerk behind their navals and disappeared and reappeared several seconds later out on the Hogwarts grounds in the same area where they had first arrived

Ron was the first to say anything "Did it work, are we back in our own time" 

"I can't see the castle from here let's go find out" said Draco who had already started walking towards it but stopped suddenly just around a dense group of bushes and stared in horror at the sight before him 

A/N: if you have any ideas that you would like included in my story tell me in a review or leave a post in my forum at www.wizard-net.netfirms.com

-Orion  


End file.
